WWE One Shots
by RomansBride
Summary: WWE Superstars and Divas along with some OCs in one shots
1. Seth and an OC

_**Ambush**_

Seth was the master of ambushing people he loved to jump others from behind and he had caught many people off guard. Natalie was the one person he was never able to catch kept her guard up 24/7 because she was very cautious and always ready for a fight. Seth wanted to catch Natalie off guard because he saw that she was like him hungry and eager to leave the shadow that she was in thanks to her big sister Naomi. One night he saw his moment and took it quickly Natalie was standing in catering talking to Kane who was trying to recurit her to The Authority so when she walked past him,Seth pulled her into a dark closet and locked the door when he turned the light on he saw the look of shock and anger on her face.

 _ **Seth's POV**_

"What do you want Rollins?" she asked me."You to join meand The Authority so that I can help you reachyour full potentinal."I said getting close to her."NO now let me out of here asap because this isn't what I was hoping it was!"she said trying to push past me.I grabbed her,turned her around and pulled her close to me while she faced away from me and I put my hand underneath her little cheer skirt. She tried to fight but it was useless once I had my hand in her underwear and I was pumping my fingers in and out of her wet little pussy,as I asked "Is this what you wanted Natalie cause if so I will ambush you with my fingers, tongue, and cock whenever you want all you have to do is tell me you're mine."She was panting and moaning but she nodded and when we walked out of the closet she stumbled away to see Hunter. Later that when the Uso's where in a match against me and Randy Orton she tripped Jey Uso and when we won she jumped in the ring and said"I bought in." Later while we were backstage Hunter looked at Natalie and asked"Why did you change your mind we've been trying to recurit you for weeks?""I had very interesting conversation with Seth and he made me realise the perks of being on this team." Natalie said looking at me with a sexy smirk. Later while I was getting ready to leave Kane walked up to me and said" I hope you don't plan on recuting everybody like you did her and next time use her underwear to gag her cause she gets a little loud." I shook my head and we both laughed. When I got to the hotel and opened the door to my room and was pushed on the bed and as I was about to panic until I smelled perfume and noticed Natalie's pink duffel bag I laughed when she kissed me and said"We are perverts you know cause ambush sex is our thing." We fell asleep in each others arms I knew she was my champion and I was hers so I am the best at ambushing to get what I want.


	2. Randy and AJ

_**They're a thing**_

 _ **A week ago**_

"No way that's the truth they hate each other!"Roman said as he tossed a pillow at his boyfriend Mark."Dude I saw it with my own eyes they are in a relationship."Mark repliedwalking towards Roman."Randy and AJ together it's just too weird."Roman said as he and Mark climbed into bed together."Roman I hate to break it to you but we aren't what people expect either babyboy."Mark said as he pulled Roman close before going to sleep.

 _ **Randy'sPov Six Months Prior**_

I can't believe it Vince has lost his mind if he really wants me to train that little peppy skank AJ. "Randy you don't seem female friendly so I think you training AJ would boost your female fan base and who knows she might be your type."Vince said as he patted me on the when I went to pick AJ up I was happy that she was ready to go but she just would shut up she just kept talking about nothing and I was getting ready to snap and kill her but thankfully we pulled up at the hotel they were supposed to stay at. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a knock at my room door I wraps a towel around myself and open the door to see a crying AJ. "She's dead I can't believe she died!" AJ cried as she dropped to her knees in front of me. I picked her up bridal style and hugged her to my chest as I closed the door to the room. "I can't believe my aunt Lily died she was just fine when I left yesterday."AJ said as I held her. Two nights later I rubbed her shoulder and asked"AJ are you ready to go out there cause if not I can take a match and have Vince pull you?" "Randy I got this plus it'sthat bitch Gail Kim is my oppent and she slapped you last week." AJ said as she got ready to head to the ring. When match started AJ pulled out all kinds of moves stuff I never even taught her and then as a finisher she used the RKO. Once we got to the back she jumped in my arms and kissed me hard. "Randy I askedVince to have you train me cause I like you a lot I needed training and you are the best but I wanted you for sex at first but then the way you held me and looked after me whenmy aunt died I want you for so much more."AJ said to me and I just kissed her. Later that night Vince called a meeting in which he told me and AJ that we had to become enimes and that Punk would be her in ring romance from now own.

 _ **Present Randy's POV**_

It's so hard trying to sneak around behind everyone's back I know that Mark saw us last week but I can'tget enough of my peepy little princess but who would believe we are together anyway that would be like Roman and Mark dating, which is so never gonna happen.


	3. Roman and an OC

_**The New Girl**_

 _ **A/N For Violet Ambrose and using her OC Violet**_

Roman arrived to the arena early because Hunter said he needed to see him and the other Shield members before the show. Once Roman sits down Hunter says"I'm adding a female element to Shield she is a very beautiful girland she fits in with youguys cause she'snot the typical Diva that people are used to seeing."Roman rolled his eyes just knowing that this girl was probaly a skinny stick with big boobs. Hunter stepped out and brought the girl into the office when Roman looked up his jaw hit the floor."Guys this is Violet."Hunter noticed that she was the most tatooed woman he'd ever seen because she had tribal print sleeves on her arms and she also had purple streaks in her silky black hair as his eyes roamed her body he loved the fact that she had large breasts anda nice curvy body and her big butt was what did it for him because he was an ass man after all."Hi Violet I see you got tribal print sleeves what tribe are you apart of."Roman asked "My dad is apart of the Mapu tribe."she replied So later once the guy got dressed and ready they Violet as they got ready to enter thru the crowd. Once they made it to the ring and introduced Violet as their newest and Violet ended up having a match against Tyson Kidd and Natalya. Roman noticed that Viloet was holding her own even tho she missed her mark a couple of times she ended the match with a kick to Natalya's head that she calledThe Soman drums. Later that night when the team went to go get something to eat and Seth asked "You are more than Soman right ?""Yeah my momis african american."Violet said. At the resturant Violet and Roman both went to the restroom when they were coming back they bump into each other in a narrow hallway and thenext thing they both knew their lips were crashing together and they ended up making outfor like five minutes. Roman texted Dean to tell him that he and Violet were catching a cab back tothe hotel and he would catch up with them in the morning. Dean smiled as he told Seth who handed him a twenty dollar bill and said"Don't be so smug I knew he would fall for her but the first day damn I like the new girl.


	4. Randy and an OC

_**Violet Panics**_

Violet had just won the WWE Divas title and she put the smug Bella Twins in their place after she had put up with their taunts about her curves,her tatoos and her hair for weeks. She went into the match at Summer Slam as woman on a mission. It was a hard matchbut once she hit Nikki Bella with her finisher Fallen Angel and pinned her it was heavenly tohear the ref count to three. Once Violet was inthe back she slowly realised that she had a lot more on her plate and she had a target on her back. She began to have a panic attack. Randy went to Violet's locker room celebrate with his crushand he noticed that she was sitting on the floor barely breathing so he lifted her up and began to whisper" Violet everything will be fine just breath for me babygirl I am here for you 're the love of my life." That last sentence snapped her outta her panic attack."Randy do you really love me cause I'm totally in love with you."Violet said noticing that Randy now had his hands on her butt rather than her arms. " I love you more than I love myself." Violet stood on her tip toes and kissed Randy who lifted Violet by her hips til she could wrap her legs around his ended up having sex against a wall in the locker room. After that whenever Violet began to panic about anything Randy told her how much he loved her and then made love to her.


	5. Glen and OC

_**New Bitch**_

 _ **Glen'sPOV**_

I am coming down the hall to my locker room when I see my ex-wife Lita running past me with tears in her I get to my locker room I see my girlfriend sitting there smirking and I say"What did you do?" "She asked who I was and I told her in so many words." Kala said with a smile

 _ **Kala'sPOV**_

I was sitting in Glen's dressing room watching him beat my ex Big E when his ex-wife Lita walked in and said"Who are you?" "I'm Kala Glen's new girlfriend." I replied trying to end this quickly before my temper gotmein trouble. "Oh well when he sees me you'll be his ex-girlfriend." she said waving a hand as if dismissing me."Maybe you don't understand cause I'm his all he needs and more chick I 'm his ride or die chick. I'm tired of all yourtextsand threats so understand this I'm his new bitch,so unless you wanna fight I suggest you remove yourself from this before you get your feelings hurt."I said as I put my collar on that said :Glen's Bitch. The collar sent her over the edge and she ran out crying.

 _ **Glen's POV**_

 _ **A week later**_

I'm sitting at my brothers ranch while Kala,AJ, and Seth were in the kitchen while me,Mark and Ryback were sitting on the porch drinking beer when Mark said"I heard Kala told Lita off and even made her cry." "Yeah she basically told her that she was my new bitch at even showed her the collar that said so."I replied smiling as she ,AJ, and Seth came out of the kitchen and sat in our laps. Seth looked at Kala and said"I need a copy of that song on your mp3 player so I can build my confidence up like you so I can tell Kelly Kelly off when she come sniffing around Ryback again." "What song?" Me, Mark and Ryback asked. Kala got up and hooked her mp3 player to the sound system and scrolled down and then Iggy Azalea's 'New Bitch ' began to play and as we all listened to the song us guys high fived while our loves just rolled thir eyes at us. No matter how long Kala and I are together she'll always be my new bitch.


	6. Baron Corbin and an OC

_**Violet's big teddy bear**_

Violet was hanging out backstage at NXT waiting for Cody Graves so he could take her out to celebrate being added to the main roster when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her ass so she turned around and was standing face to face with (her worst dating mistake ever) Kevin Owens and he said"Hi Vi how are you tonite still whoring your self out to Graves?" " Look Kevin whether I'm screwing Cody or not isn't your business so keep your comments and your hand to yourself."she sneered before starting to walk away only to have Kevin grab her wrist and pull her towards him. Violet tried to pull away and Kevin slapped her and said"I want you to spread your legs for me like you do for Cody everytime he calls you and just like you did for Hunter to get on the main roster before me." "Owens get your hands off of Violet right now and I might not beat the crap outta you."Baron Corbin said as he stepped outta the shadows and dropped his duffel bag. Kevin let go of Violet's wrist and began to back up until he backed into a wall. " Why are you even worried about her? Don't tell me you still have a crush on this slut Baron." Kevin laughed. "That's it I'm beating your head in cause you're pissing me off." Baron said as started to punch Kevin in the face til security pulled him off. Later while Violet and Cody were eating dinner Cody said" Stay away from Corbin he's a monster he makes Kane look like a teddy bear." "He saved me from Kevin trying to rape me so he can't be too bad of a guy. I'm about to be on RAW so it's not like I will be around him much longer anyway." Violet replied. After dinner Violet went to her hotel room and was talking to her best friend Kari and had told her about what happened earlier and about what Cody said."Look Violet everyone told me Kane was a monster too. Don't get me wrong the man is a monster towards most people but he's my personal teddy bear and same goes for Undertaker he and Kane maybe tough to the outside world but to me they are my teddy bears." Kari said. "I barely know him we've only had like ten conversations total and he only said like five words each time." Violet replied. "More words than Kane said to me before he just picked me up and started to kiss me and then he passed me to his brother and who never spoke to me and he kissed me too. I know he likes you he told me when I caught him watching you before I left NXT."Kari said as Violet heard a knock at her door."Why did you tell me Kari?"Violet said as she opened the door to see Baron standing there. "Bye Kari."Violet said before hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket. Baron picked Violet up and began to kiss her and she responded by wrapping her legs around waist and kissing him back."Violet I want you to be mine. I'm not really good at romance but I will get better at it for you."Baron said when they broke the kiss. "Ok" was all Violet said. Later that night Baron was talking to Kane and he said "I can't believe the whole pick her up and kiss her thing worked it's so random.""That's what me and Taker did to Kari and it worked cause guys like us are considered monsters." Kane replied.

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Kari and Violet had just become the first ever Divas Tag Team champions and when they went back stage they were both being kissed and hugged like they had just came home from war. "Baron I thought you were a monster but it turns out you're just a big teddy bear." Violet said with a smile."I'm only your big teddy bear and if you say yes I'll be your husband too." Baron said as he sank to one knee. "Yes oh hell yes!"Violet shouted as Baron slid the ring onto her finger. "How can those two trun three of meanest guys I've ever met into big teddy bears?" Roman asked Dean who rolled his eyes at his own personal teddy bear. Later that night Violet, Kari, and Dean were all out on the dance floor of a club having a great time while their guys were sitting at a table in the corner watching them. Dean was dancing between Kari and Violet When four guys came up to them and the largest guy grabbed Violet's arm and said"She's mine you three can share the other two." Just then Baron, Kane , Undertaker and Roman walked over. Baron pulled the guys hand off of Violet."Dean sweetie take the girls to the hotel and wait in our room while we teach these assholes a lesson."Roman growled as he handed Dean his keys. They left the club and later when the guys made to the hotel and saw their lovers waiting anxiously they all fell into teddy bear mode. When Baron saw a bruise on Violet's arm where that guy grabbed her he kissed her tattooed arm all over and Kane said"Dude even we aren't that bad." "Hey leave Violet's teddy bear alone."Kari said as she and Violet high fived each other.


	7. Lana and an OC

_**Lana needs love**_

Lana and Karly are both in labor at the same time. Dolph is holding Lana's hand thru the contractions and Seth is holding Karly's hand thru hers. The girls look at each other as they think back to how they got into the situation they were glad to be in now.

 _ **One Year ago**_

 _ **Karly's POV**_

I am so tired of hearing him yell at her I go to try to calm Rusev down so that Lana and I can get to the hotel so she can cry about how much she loves him so I can go to bed before midnight. I walk in to the dressing room and I see Rusev slap Lana and I snap. I run over to Rusev and kick him in the balls he pushes me so I am all kicks punches and scratches til my brother Roman comes in and pulls me off of him."Karly why are you kicking Rusev's ass?"Roman asks "Because he slapped Lana and you know what daddy says protect those who don't even know they need it."I reply as I look at a stunned Lana. Later that night Lana and I are laying side by side on the floor in our hotel room when she says"Thank you Karly. I know you hate Rusev but you put up with him for me. Now I am done with him.""Lana I love you. I always have."I say before I roll on top of her and kiss her deeply. I pull back but she wraps her arms around me and pulls back into the kiss. We quickly remove our clothes and head to the bed. We both have the same idea as we end up in the 69 position sucking and licking each others clits I feel Lana beginning to cum so I speed up the pace. After she cums she reaches into her bag beside the bed and pulls out a ten inch dildo and she begins to work the dildo in and out of my pussy until I cum screaming her name. On Raw we comedown to the ring together and announce that we rebuilt The Shield.(We needed a reason to be together all the time) Six months into our relationship we both wanted kids so we made a deal with Seth and Dolph who were also dating Lana and I both would get pregnant. Me with Seth and Lana with Dolph. We would raise the children together.

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Karly's POV**_

We are sitting in recovery holding our babies. Lana gave birth to a blue eyed blond haired 6lb7oz baby boy we named Tyler Roman Ziggler. I gave birth to a brown eyes black haired 7lb2 oz little girl Tiffany Deanne Rollins.


	8. Cesaro and an OC

_**Cesaro's Song Bird**_

 _ **Cesaro's POV**_

I am walking towards the ring and I'm in a bad mood cause my tag team partner Tyson Kidd destroyed my headphones and I have a match coming up. I need music to get myself ready.I am passing the Prime Time Players locker room I hear a girl singing so I open the door and see Tina O'neil (Titus's lil sister) belting out one of my favorite songs 'Raise your glass'by Pink. She had her headphones on and she didn't even know I was there until her brother came up and said"Cesaro why are you peeping on my sister?" "I was listening to her sing. Her voice is amazing."I replied while trying not to blush."Thank you Cesaro." she said with a smile. I smiled back and headed down to my match. After I beat Miz to a pulp I was headed to my locker room when I saw Randy Orton back Tina into a wall and say"Come on Tina all you have to do is just say yes and I will show you a really good time." "Randy you aren't my type okay."Tina responded her voice trembling from fear. "Who is your type?" He yells hitting the wall next to her head. "Hey baby there you are I won my match so give me a congratulations kiss."I say opening my arms wide. Tina ducks under Randy's arm and runs to me when she jumps into my arms I enjoy holding her and then she kisses me and she's really into it. Once she licks my bottom lip I open my mouth to deepen the kiss. When we finally break apart to breath I say "Can I take you out tonite?" "Yes."she says with a smile. Later that night after our date we were sitting in my room and Tina said"I've had a crush on you for awhile." We began to kiss and we ended up spending the night together.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

 _ **Tina's POV**_

I am so glad that Cesaro and I started dating my brother was upset til we told him about the Randy Orton incident. Tonight Cesaro is going against Jhon Cena for the United States Championship he asks me to stay backstage in case Kevin Owens comes out and tries to interfere. As the match is going on I see Kevin Owens heading towards the ring so I grab a chair and follow him just as he reaches the ring I run up and hit him with the chair when he goes down I say" Not tonite big boy." He gets up just as Cesaro has Cena pinned he tries to get into the ring and gets a super kick from me. Cesaro wins the title and he grabs me and hugs me says"You are a life saver baby." Once we get back to our hotel I begin to sing to him like I do every night after he has a brutal match. When I'm done he saysYou're not my lifesaver you're my song bird.


	9. Big Cass and an OC

_**Big Cass has a big secret**_

 _ **Enzo's POV**_

I am standing outside Cass' house wondering what I could've done to make my best friend cancel on me for the third time this week, with the same lame excuse that he was tired. I hear Cass moan and I use my spare key to unlock the door and I rush in. Once I reach the bedroom I see a sight that blows my mind. Cass has some really pretty dark skinned sexy girl on all fours while he is drilling her from behind and pulling her hair. I walk away and hope they didn't see or hear me, once I am in the living room I realise that the girl he was with is Apollo Crews' little sister and he would kill Cass if he found out about this. I've gotta help my friend so I text him.

 _ **Cass' POV**_

Once Athena and I both cum I hear my phone going off. Once I pick it up I see its from Enzo and it reads: _I see that you have company so when you're done come into the living room and explain,oh and bring Athena with you._ I show the message to Athena and once we both shower and put on some clothes we head into the living room where I see Enzo has gotten comfortable. "So Zo what's up ?" I ask trying to be casual. "First off you cancel on me and rather than be honest you lie. Did you think I would disapprove cause bro she's super hot, but her brother will kill you." Enzo says. "Please don't tell him I love Cass and I want to tell my brother in the best possible way. Enzo I know how close you and Cass are so just give me time to do this."Athena said putting on her innocent smile. "Fine but you guys gotta hang out with me and Carmella tonight." Enzo said. "Okay my brother thinks I'm with her anyway ,she's been my cover for the past two weeks."Athena said as she went to change. "So be honest Zo do you like her or not, cause I'm in love bro." I said as I watched her walk away. "Bro she's great ,plus she's a hottie and since I could hear you outside the sex must me great." Enzo replied.

 _ **Three weeks later during RAW**_

 _ **Athena's POV**_

I am walking my brother out to the ring where he has a match against Curtis Axel. Once the match starts I notice how the other Social outcasts are looking at me so I try to steer clear of them only to be grabbed by Bo Dallas and Adam Rose. "Apollo join us or I will take this chair and hurt her." Heath Slater said. I was so scared until I saw Big Cass and Enzo run down to the ring. Enzo took care of Slater and once Big Cass took Adam Rose and Bo Dallas down my brother his his finisher on Axel. "Why did you guys come out and help me and my sister?" Apollo asked. "Athena I'm telling him cause he needs to know. Apollo me and Athena have been dating for two months." Cass said. Apollo didn't freak out like we thought he would all he said was "Treat her right or you'll end up like him."as he pointed to Curtis Axel. Once we were in the back I cuddle up to Cass and he hugs me close and says "That went better than expected." I nodded at him as he held me close.

 _ **Enzo's POV**_

I am here with Cass and Athena as they try to figure out how to tell Apollo that they are having a baby and since they aren't married we know he's gonna freak, my only job is to keep him from hurting Athena should he flip out and kill Cass. Once Apollo walks in Athena says" Bro stay calm and sit down." "Apollo you know I love Athena and we plan on getting married someday but..." Cass said before Apollo cut him off by saying "I found the positive test in my her bathroom while I was cleaning up last week, so as long as you do right by her and the baby I won't kill you." After we all share a hug I notice the way Apollo squeezes me extra tight but that's another story.


	10. Sheamus and an OC

_**Dr. Sheamus**_

 _ **Sheamus' POV**_

I can't wait to see my girlfriend Shana when I get home from the arena tonight, I am headed to my car when her sister Sasha runs up and says " Be prepared cause Shana has a really bad cold. She is a big baby when she's sick." "Sasha I will take care of Shana cause when I tore my shoulder she took care of me." I said as I loaded up my duffel bag into the truck of my rental car. Once I am on the road I stop by a drug store. Once I'm inside I pick up all the medicines I know will help Shana feel better I also pick up her favorite foods and snacks, I am headed to the register when I see a lab coat and some scrubs which give me an idea. Once I get home I see that Shana was really sick cause she was asleep on the couch in her pajamas. I lifted her and said"My poor lass you look like this cold is killing you but I'm gonna make you all better its doctor Sheamus to the rescue."

 _The next day_

Once I was awake and dressed in scrubs and my lab coat I woke Shana up and got her into the shower, while I changed the sheets. Once she was dressed in pajamas I made her lay down and used pillows to prop her up, then I brought her a breakfast of orange juice, oatmeal,and toast. Once she was done eating I gave her some medicine and she finally noticed my outfit. "Why are you dressed like a doctor Sheamus?" Shan's asked me. "Cause darlin' I'm here to take care of you, since you took such good care of me when I hurt my shoulder." I replied before I pulled the covers up over her knowing she would soon be asleep. I started to clean up and seeing that the house was never really dirty I was done before Shana was awake again so I fixed her some lunch. I brought her into the living room bridal style and we sat on the couch and ate lunch together. Once were we both done I took the dishes in the kitchen then grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and said" Okay the next course of action for you my patient is movies and cuddle time. So come 'ere." I put in her favorite and laid on the couch with her on top of me and I kissed her forehead and noticed she didn't have a fever,but her nose was stopped up because her speech was a little muffled. I kissed her and I was upset when she pulled back and said "Shea don't do that you'll get sick and Vince will have your ass if you take time off again. " "Love I don't think I can catch the cold I gave you in the first place. So just one more kiss before you take your medicine." I say with a pout before she kisses me. Later that night she looks and sounds like she's feels better. "Well since the patient is in a better condition I think its time for a full body check up." I say as I take off my clothes. Once Shana is naked I kiss her from top to bottom and then I lick and suck her clit then we flip into sixty-nine position and Shana begins to give as good as she's getting,once I'm so hard it almost hurts I pick Shana up and slide her onto my cock and she grips my shoulders as I bounced her up and down then I lay us on the bed with her on top and as she was bouncing I could feel how tight and wet she was, I knew she was about to cum when she put her face in my neck and moaned out loud so I flipped us over and began to ram into to her until we both came and we fell asleep in each others arms.

 _Six weeks later_

 _ **Shana's POV**_

I am on the road with Sheamus and since I've been sick for the past three days my sister insisted I go to the doctor and boy was I shocked with the results of what I heard. "Doctor how can I be pregnant I just went off birth control a few weeks ago?" I ask. "Well you said you had a cold about a month ago right, well some cold medicine can make your birth control ineffective and that's probably what happened."the doctor replied. Later while I was wrapping Sheamus' hands I decided to tell him so I said "Shea you remember when you played doctor awhile back, well your treatment left us with a side effect. I'm pregnant." "Really lass are ya going to have a baby." Sheamus said as he hugged me tight.I smiled and nodded. Sheamus was so happy that he didn't even care about his title loss at the end of the night.


End file.
